


In the Service of Her Majesty

by danakate



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danakate/pseuds/danakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basch and Ashe share similarly themed dreams and finally act upon them. Pure fluff/PWP. Somewhat-AU. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Service of Her Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly out of character. Assumes a previously established relationship...sort of. This is a one-shot but not a "first time" piece. Game-wise, this occurs not too long after Ashe and Basch reunite and in one of Ivalice's many outdoor areas.

It had been many nights since Basch had a good night's sleep. Nightmares were not the contents of his dreams, but something far worse. Inappropriate thoughts of his princess flit through his mind when he was at his most vulnerable. Often times he would wake, sweating and throbbing, yearning for release from the one person he could not...should not have. She was his princess, he was her blade. He would give his life to protect her. There was no place for lust in their relationship. He was but a tool for her to use, a servant to order.

At least, that's what he told himself.

The way she'd been eying at him of late, and the way he gazed longingly at her when she wasn't looking, confused him to no end.

And so it was he found himself on a secluded perch overlooking the small village where they'd stopped for the night. The others had gone to sleep hours before but Basch could not sleep, afraid of what his close proximity to the object of his desires may do to his dreams.

A slight rustling and Basch was immediately alert, crouching to attack whoever intruded upon his sanctuary.

"Basch?"

The bottom dropped out from his stomach.

"Majesty?"

She appeared before him, hair in disarray as if she'd just been sleeping.

"Your Majesty should be asleep," he said, both wanting to be rid of her yet wanting to be near her.

"I...I couldn't. And when I saw your bedroll empty...I thought something was wrong."

Basch sighed and approached her. He'd faced fiercer enemies than a 19-year-old girl.

"I, too, found sleep elusive."

Ashe nodded and looked around the alcove she'd found him in. It was the perfect lookout. She could see across the village and its immediate surroundings, yet it was sheltered from the elements as well as prying eyes. She willed her mind to skip over that last part quickly. She was glad the dark of night hid her features as she was sure her cheeks were still burning from the dream she'd just awoken from.

Ashe blushed again at the thought. There were no clear moments in her dream but she knew exactly what her mind was thinking. She remembered the feeling of warmth and of breath across her cheek. She had felt the tickle of facial hair and the silkiness of the strands between her fingers as she pulled someone close. Golden locks crossed her vision as did a blurry image of the man who stood before her now. Basch had been in her dream and what he'd been doing to her...

"My Lady, are you all right?"

Ashe very nearly jumped and Basch instinctively grabbed her arm so she would not fall. That touch seemed like a spark between them and they both froze, staring where his hand touched her skin.

"I'm sorry," he said, letting go.

"No, it's all right."

Several things happened at once. Ashe, unconsciously wanting to be near Basch, moved forward. Basch, trying to control himself, stepped back while trying to push Ashe away. She lost her balance and began to fall. His instincts kicked in and he reached for her, attempting to divert her descent. A twist and a turn and Basch was successfully able to prevent her from landing harshly on the ground. He took the fall himself, the breath rushing out of him at the full force of the impact.

"Are you all right?"

The feel of her hand upon his chest startled him and he was mortified to find she was literally sitting on his lap. Without thinking, he immediately attempted to sit up. Ashe, not knowing what else to do, wrapped her arms around Basch's neck to avoid falling over. The moment her fingers touched his hair she froze.

"I'm sorry," Basch said when he realized he'd nearly made her fall despite his best efforts to prevent it.

"It's all right," she replied, not daring to look at him. Her fingers twitched, yearning to find out if his hair was as silky as she'd dreamed it to be.

She was still sitting on him, hands clasped around him. Basch stared for a moment, bewildered.

"I...I should get up," she stammered. "This can't be comfortable."

Whether by accident or some unconscious pull, Basch fell back, his elbows on the ground. The motion effectively pulled Ashe closer to him and she gasped, her hands moving to flatten against the ground as she hovered over him.

"My Lady..."

"Don't speak," she commanded.

For a long while, Basch stared up at her, a question in his eyes. Could it be she wanted the same as he?

But then she was touching him and he thought no more. Her hand lay upon his cheek, her skin softer than any fantasy he could ever have. Her touch was gentle, exploratory. Basch closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to enjoy.

"Stop," he breathed. He was disappointed when she did.

"We should not."

Their eyes met and Basch saw the confusion in his heart mirrored in her eyes.

"I don't care."

Basch raised an eyebrow and watched in silent fascination as she moved closer.

A hairsbreadth away and Ashe paused, uncertainty creeping back into her mind. He was right, they shouldn't. Their difference in rank and station dictated their involvement with each other be strictly royalty and soldier.

But then she looked in his eyes and she could see the desperate yearning and the extreme control he was exerting.

It seemed an eternity that they stared at each other. As each second passed, Basch's resolve deteriorated. Ashe licked her lips and he was done for, already reaching for her as their mouths met in a moment of pure desire.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, moaning softly when she realized it really was as silky as she'd dreamed. Their tongues battled, hot and languid, each wanting the upper hand as they gave in to their primal needs.

Basch pulled her closer, a hand finding its way quickly under her very short skirt to remove her undergarments and touch her bare skin. She gasped against him and ground her hips in response, eliciting a growl from him.

Ashe pushed a hand between them to feel his heat, smiling wickedly when he pulled away and hissed. Soon his trousers were open and he was pushing inside her, stretching her as she straddled him, knees squeezing his hips.

For a moment they stopped moving, each savoring the feel of the other. She moved ever so slightly, trying to accept more of him. He groaned in response, the pure heat of her nearly driving him over the edge.

She leaned forward, her hands on the ground once more, and kissed him. Basch slowly twisted his hips upward and she arched her back, breaking away to moan in pleasure. He raised up on his arms to kiss her neck before settling back again, his hands grasping her hips.

Slowly they moved, wanting the moment to last forever. But soon desire took over and Basch held her tighter, curving his hands to cup her as she ground as hard and fast as she could atop him.

Suddenly she bucked against him and fell forward, burying her face in his shoulder as she cried out in release. He was not far behind, hips rising far above the ground, a choked sound coming from his throat.

They lay in a heap, each gasping for breath, not quite believing what had just happened between them. Ashe raised her head to look at Basch, almost afraid of the expression on his face. They stared, once more, neither betraying any emotion.

"My Lady-"

"Don't apologize."

"Majesty?"

"And don't call me that...not when we're like this."

"Ashe."

"And-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

"I have no regrets," he said as they pulled apart. "But this was not proper behavior for a princess and her knight."

"I have no country. What does it matter?"

"But you will," he promised. "I could not save Dalmasca two years ago, but now, with you and by your side, I will reclaim it and you will sit upon the throne as is your birthright."

"And then?" she asked. "What becomes of us?"

Basch smiled.

"That will be for you to decide, for you will be the ruler of Dalmasca and I your loyal servant."

* * *

 **End**


End file.
